


Angel with a Shutgun

by NidelSnape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidelSnape/pseuds/NidelSnape
Summary: Dean ascoltando una canzone non riesce a non pensare ad un certo angioletto...Destiel.(Piccolo spoiler della 10x23)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Angel with a Shutgun

Questa _cosa_ è nata quardando questo video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9L3EzoF1yGc 

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(The Cab - Angel with a shutgun)_

Dopo aver salvato Crowley dall'incantesimo che aveva colpito Castiel, i due fratelli optarono per tornare al bunker per fare ricerche sul nuovo nemico apparso dopo aver eliminato il Marchio di Caino dal braccio del maggiore.  
Nonostante sia Sam che Castiel abbiano tentato alla sua vita, Crowley non riuscì ad andarsene e decise di aiutarli con tutti quei libri appartenuti agli Uomini di Lettere e per allentare la tensione Dean accese la radio e le note di Heat of the Moment degli Asia si propagarono all'interno della stanza.  
"Dean cambia stazione!" ordinò il minore.  
"Ma è un classico..."  
"Cambia stazione maledizione!"  
"Datti una calmata fratellino, è solo una canzone..."  
"Per me non lo è... Mi ricorda che Gabriel... che lui si divertiva ad ucciderti in tutti i modi possibili..." disse con un filo di voce.  
"Davvero quel pennuto ha tentato di farti fuori? Non eri il tramite di Michele?" chiese il re dell'Inferno.  
"Gabriel voleva che acconsentissimo di diventare i tramiti per portare l'Apocalisse.." rispose Dean.  
"Mio fratello è sempre stato il più ingegnoso per queste cose..." chiarì Castiel, con voce malinconica, mentre tornava a leggere un vecchio libro polveroso.  
Dean si sedette accanto all'angelo "Ti manca?" chiese senza guardarlo.  
"Era mio fratello, Dean. E nonostante tutto quello che ha fatto è morto per proteggere gli umani. Tutti abbiamo fatto dei sacrifici per fermare l'Apocalisse."  
"Cas..."  
"Dean, dobbiamo ancora finire queste ricerche..." lo interruppe il moro che intrappolò lo sguardo del cacciatore al suo.  
"Come vuoi , ma sappi che anche se non sono bravo in queste cose ma puoi parlarmene, ok?" disse interrompendo il contatto visivo.  
Tornò il silenzio di prima interrotto solo dal presentatore che introduceva un nuovo singolo ed ascoltando le parole Castiel si ritrovò a guardare il soffitto e mentre partiva quel ritornello già così familiare, si girò a guardare il cacciatore dagli occhi verdi, seduto accanto a lui, non poté che pensare che quelle poche parole rappresentavano tutta la sua storia.

_Sono un angelo con un fucile,  
che combatte finché la guerra non verrà vinta.  
Non me ne importa se il Paradiso non mi riprenderà indietro.  
Getterò via la mia fede, baby, solo per tenerti al sicuro.  
Non lo sai che sei tutto quello che ho?_

  
Era andato contro i suoi stessi fratelli per fermare l'Apocalisse, due volte, e la seconda volta non potè più tornare in Paradiso, non dopo quello che aveva fatto. Aveva rinunciato a tutto quello che conosceva per Dean. Lui era davvero tutto quello che aveva e per tenerlo al sicuro lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo.  
"Cas! Castiel!" lo riscosse Dean.  
"Eh? Cosa c'é?" chiese piegando la testa, come soltanto lui poteva fare.  
"Mi stavi fissando da un po'..."  
"Le mie scuse." si scusò alzandosi.  
"Cas, tutto a posto?" chiese Dean vedendo l'angelo pensieroso.  
L'interpellato lo guardò per qualche secondo e sorridendogli passò la mano tra i capelli biondi dell'altro in una carezza silenziosa "Sto bene Dean!".  
Il cacciatore guardò confuso il fratello e il demone che avevano assistito a quella strana scena e poi ascoltò l'ultimo ritornello e capì cosa rendeva strano l'angelo, bhe più strano del solito, lo raggiunse in cucina, dove l'altro si era diretto poco prima.  
"Castiel se è per la can- Perché hai due bottiglie di birra in mano?"  
"Pensavo che a te e a Sam servisse..." rispose tranquillamente l'angelo.  
"Dai, angioletto, dammi pure le birre che le porto di là." prendendo dalle mani le bottiglie verdi. "E Castiel..."  
"Si Dean?"  
"Per quanto riguarda il testo di quella canzone...sicuro di star bene?" chiese tornando al tavolo.  
"Non preoccuparti Dean. Ho smesso di voler tornare in Paradiso molto tempo fa." rispose Castiel, che non aveva notato gli sguardi dei fratelli su di sé.  
"Eh? Perché non vuoi più tornare tra le nuvole, a casa insomma?"  
"Dean è da tanto tempo che le nuvole, come dici tu, non sono casa mia...E poi io sono già a casa!" parlò iniziando a leggere un nuovo libro sull'Oscurità.  
  
Quella notte non riuscì a chiudere occhio e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, non a causa degli incubi dovuti dal Marchio di Caino ma per il fatto che non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quella canzone.  
Si azzeccava perfettamente alla storia dell'angelo: aveva rinnegato i propri fratelli per salvarlo e qualche ora prima aveva apertamente detto di non voler tornare in Paradiso perché non lo considera più come casa. Ma arrivare a pensare di essere così importante per Castiel...  
Perché si, il grande Dean Winchester si è innamorato perso del suo angelo col trench.  
Lo aveva intuito quando, posseduto dal Marchio di Caino, sognava di ucciderlo ma prima che la lama arrivasse al petto lui si svegliava, completamente fradicio di sudore, urlando il suo nome e poi ne ebbe la conferma quella sera al bunker, quando avevano lottato e aveva rischiato pericolosamente di ucciderlo, usando tutta la sua forza di volontà era riuscito a deviare il colpo conficcando la lama angelica in un libro. Stranamente ci aveva messo poco ad accettare di essere innamorato di un uomo, no di un angelo... del suo angelo.  
E ora si trovava a non riuscire a dormire per una canzone o meglio per una parte di essa: _"Getterò via la mia fede, piccola. Solo per poterti tenere al sicuro. Non sai che sei tutto ciò che ho?"_  
"Ok! Ora basta devo parlare con Castiel!" si ordinò scostando le coperte e andò in corridoio verso la camera di Castiel, non che l'angelo avesse bisogno di dormire ma era un modo per dirgli che quando voleva aveva un posto dove tornare.  
Si ritrovò davanti alla porta e fece per bussare ma si fermò agitato. Dean aveva affrontato ogni tipo di mostro, stato all'Inferno, in Purgatorio e anche in Paradiso; no lui non poteva aver paura di bussare alla porta di un angelo, bhe del suo angelo.  
"Entra." Ordinò una voce da dietro la porta, il cacciatore ingoiò un po' di saliva e fece come ordinato.  
"Ciao Dean." lo salutò appena lo vide "Cosa c'è?".  
Dean si voltò verso l'angelo e l'immagine che vide lo lasciò senza parole: davanti a lui c'era Castiel, sdraiato sul letto che si reggeva sui gomiti il tanto che gli permetteva di vedere in faccia il cacciatore e, con la camicia sbottonata da cui si intravedeva il petto muscoloso.  
"Come?"  
Castiel lo guardò confuso e gli chiese: "Dean stai bene? Mi stavi cercando?"  
"Ehm..." tossicchiò "...Si io volevo...volevo parlarti di una cosa..." disse stringendo la mano in un pugno per prendere coraggio.  
"Castiel...io..." Dean fece l'errore di guardarlo negli occhi e si perse in quell'oceano, che erano gli occhi dell'altro.  
"Al diavolo il mio discorso!" Esclamò avvicinandosi al letto e tirando a sè i lembi della camicia bianca baciò Castiel, che con sorprese ricambiando. Si staccarono solo per riprendere fiato.  
"Cass..." lo chiama guardandolo negli occhi, il verde nel blu "La canzona di oggi pomeriggio mi ha fatto riflettere e mi dispiace...Mi dispiace così tanto..." disse abbracciandolo.  
"Per cosa?"  
"Per quello che ti ho fatto quando possedevo il Marchio, per non averti aiutato con Metatron, per averti costretto, tanto tempo fa, a scegliere fra i tuoi fratelli e noi umani..." rispose tutto d'un fiato, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime e stavano per scivolare sulle sue guance.  
"Dean...non è stata colpa tua. Nulla di tutto quello che è successo è colpa tua. E' stata una mia scelta Dean..." gli accarezzò la schiena per calmarlo e continuò "Quando prima ti ho sentito oltre la porta pensavo anch'io a quella canzone...non poteva essere più vera di così: davvero ho gettato via tutto ciò in cui credevo per proteggere quello che amo...per te!"  
"Castiel..." lo guardò il cacciatore e prese il volto del moro e con il pollice gli accarezzò la guancia "Ti amo."  
"Anch'io ti amo Dean." rispose sorridendogli con il più bel sorriso del paradiso. O almeno è quello che pensò il biondo.  
"Credo che domani scaricherò quella canzone.."  
"Ottima idea. Domani però..." rispose Castiel per poi baciarlo.  
  
Quando il mattino li sorprese Dean si era accoccolato a Castiel, che aveva su di lui tutta la notte. Quando Dean si svegliò si accorse di abbracciare qualcuno ma poi le immagini della sera prima e di quello che era successo dopo si materializzarono nella mente.  
"Buongiorno angelo mio." Disse per poi posare le labbra su quelle screpolate del moro.  
"Buongiorno. Dormito?"  
"Meravigliosamente." rispose stringendosi ancora di più all'angioletto.  
"Dean..."  
"Hm?"  
"Dovremmo fare un doccia..."  
"Dovremmo?" chiese alzando lo sguardo.  
Non rispose ma fece un sorriso che sembrò quasi malizioso ed uscì dal letto.  
"Cosa ho fatto per meritarmi un angelo come te.." si chiese per poi seguirlo.  
Dopo aver fatto la doccia Dean si diresse verso la cucina dove Castiel stava preparando il caffé e lo sorprese a canticchiare:

  
_Sono un angelo con un fucile. Combatterò finché la guerra non sarà vinta.  
Non mi importa se il cielo non mi riaccoglierà.  
Getterò via la mia fede, piccola. Solo per poterti tenere al sicuro.  
Non sai che sei tutto ciò che ho?_  


Dean lo abbracciò da dietro e avvicinandosi al suo orecchio "Si, ora credo di averlo capito angioletto." disse per poi baciarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve. Spero che vi sia piaciuta. Se avete tempo recensite, è la prima storia che scrivo della coppia Dean/Castiel.


End file.
